gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Greater Utopian Emperium
The Greater Utopian Emperium, short TGUE, is an ex private military and now self-decleared technocrat state with several hidden underground bases mainly hidden across the the continents of Europe and Australia. It is known that the manufacturing of military equipment is one of their secoundary goals and they have been selling goods to all kinds of factions with offical special discounts to Gamer related ones and a few others. They are actively interfering in the Gamer-Furry War using hard to trace-back stealth operations, and their stance is questionable. The perfect Greater Good and creating an utopian society all over the world is their ultimate goal which must be completed at all costs, even if not fully. History Private Military Times At first the T.G.U.E. was known as a private military named Greater Good Warfare founded in 2012, which was assisting dictators and underground organizations in exchange for large amounts of wares, intel, general research and various other permissions such as making desicions in the interal gouverment, under the justification of "security and rotting out spies". Their reputation had soon grown untrustworthy due to them abusing their power to build secret underground bases in the places they had been operating in. They were reaching the point of not being able to pay or feed their staff, and many started leaving or were executed for traitorisim. Grox the 100th, who was the CEO of GGW at the time, was considerd an incompetent leader, as he sacrificed his whole company to complete his private goals which were classified to the soliders. The Death of the GGW Sometime in 2016, CEO Grox the 100th was stabbed to death by a group consisting of 3 men, Ex-Litenaunt Nahseher, who had been tested on with spider genes after his dismissal, Ambassedor W.H., whoose execution had just been orderd a few hours ago, and Commander ALX-203 with the Nickname of Freemankiller, who did most important desicions ranging from military to econimc, but was not credited for it. They used regular kitchen knifes while the private guards of Grox the 100th held him restrained, making his assassination incredibly painfull both physically and mentally. The organization was officaly disbanded and most staff were now "freedomized" as their staff contracts were sent to him personally with cheap zippo lighters. However, Freemankiller gatherd some of his most competent and loyal men and together departed with all remaining wares and research they had and travelled to one of the secret private bunkers in the bavarian fortress. Commander Freemankiller then proposed an alliance with the Zaxento Goblin Clan in Australia who he had been working with for a while. Their leader, Zaxento the Greedy, accepted the deal, and Commander Freemankiller proceeded with secret operations while recruting new merceneries and prepaing to become an independent state with own ideology and belifs. The Founding of the TGUE On the 20th September of 2019 the TGUE was founded, a self-decleared independent state with a depotist leadership, with Freemankiller being the main "leader" of his country while all desicions within the country were all made by him and his advisors. They had built several new side-bases and built one new big one while upgrading their exisiting ones and are now exporting mostly military wares while only importing some such as luxury goods or extremly rare ores. Their main capital iwas nicknamed The Node which is located somewhere deep inside the Bavarian Fortress. His advisors were decleared to be some of the smartest and reasonable people he could find, and they regulary recive a large amount of data and statistics processed by an AI named G.O.A.T. that consumes all kind of values and calculates the best possible desicions in every situation. Their main goal was decleared to create an utopian society and make the best future for everyone. Later there was also created the council, in which the leading figures, advisors, AI and sometimes others are able to make discuiss on certain desiciouns and reforms and vote on them with a point system. They consider themself a Technocracy. They founded 4 big military forces, the Deep Combat Divison led by Zaxento the Greedy that recruits all kind of milita with low- to high-tech equipment, the Synth Divison, led by Mr. Leviathan which attempts to bio-engineer soliders and the borgification of their body parts, the Primary Class Battle Force, led by Commander Freemankiller himself, that recruits and trains mercenaries and equips them with high-tech equipment only, and the Stealth Strikers, led by the G.O.A.T. AI, which performs most stealth operations. Independence Times ''-It is to note that due to a misunderstanding, the TGUE tought eastern germany was still a thing before it collapsed sometime in 2018, and had decleared war on it, without knowing it no longer exists. The TGUE appologizes for any raids on Germany's territory and have promised to pay reperations.'' 23.09.2019 Alliance with the TaliBiters "My fellow soldiers, citizen, workers...today the Council will be announcing our greater pact with the TailBiters. Many of you have been waiting for this very moment, where we ally with the biggest threat of the furries, and today this need shall be satisfied. I understand the unspoken concern of some citizen, that this oact perhaps means we may be supporting the total ruthless anihilation of all furries, including ones that may abolish their fur in the face of truth, or ones that can be called assets, being able to complete daily tasks for us just like we do. While this concern may be valid, having the TailBiters as an ally is more important than the rights of some smarter fur-men. As such the TaliBiters are now our ally and we shall together be ridding this world of any true evil that may fall upon humanity or other species. An alliance with the Gamer's Republic is yet to be negotiated, and we are unsure if they are ready to fully comply to our goals and understand the fundaments of our ideology, however this does not mean that they won't be friendly towards us, as we are friendly towards them, and share the same blood and hatred." -The Leader's Evening Speech on the 23.09.2019 24.09.2019 - Gurantee of Independence of the OOF Republic Federation, later decleared ally on 2.10.2019 08.10.2019 - Communication with the Anti-Anime Clan, moved to "Friendly" due to high cooperation 12.10.2019 - The naval and air support armies are founded. 2 experimental submarines, Project A22a and Project A22b, have been sent on a mission to aid the The Tailbiters in the Battle of the Atlantic. The Primary Battle Force is being prepared to fight alongside Tailbiter troops. Fouding of the Scottish Royal Guard. Training of the Supportive Combat Divison begins. 13.10.2019 End of the Battle of the Atlantic, basic naval operating experience gained, both crew promoted out of recruting status, public laws have been adjusted "My fellow soldiers...for too long have we ignored our enemies. We shall no longer stand in the back. Our First Militarisation Phase is almost finished. The number of our manpower and our weapons is at an all-time peak and still rising. And yet, we have not gained a single drip of enemy blood. Do you see the obvious paradox here? You, your blood, it must be boiling. Or rather, burning, burning! Burning with the fire of our fallen ancestors and fallen allies! This shall change! Our system, it must have been flawed! That is why, the council and I, have decided that we shall satisfy our need for blood as soon as possible, by undertaking some changes in our lawset! There is no need to bore yourself with the details; all you, we! Need to know, is that, our guns! Will soon, SCREAM! As we unleash HELL onto the ENEMIES of US ALL! Dismissed, comrades!" -The Leader's Evening Speech on the 13.10.2019, regarding recent complains of mayor law changes 14.10.2019 Beginning of Joint-Task Prisoner Program with the Anti Anime Clan, "based on the relocation of thot and gacha captives to AAC facilities" following an offical council statement. It had been fully approved with a mayority of roughly 98.87% of council voting points. 15.10.2019 Construction of Submarine U-20Meilen complete, staffed with recruit crew "80". Purchase of 2 troop transportation aircraft, a medium supplement of J.A.I.L.s and increased oil import all from Memus & Boi Enterprises (end sum 1.2 Billion USD), generously paid by Billious of the Void Hands, known for being the chieftain of the Void Hands clans. The council has decided that we now owe the Void Hands clans a large favour. Fouding of a new air divison focused on the transportation- and escorting of squads and supply, aka. Raven. Planning on Operation Gastfahrer begins. 18.10.2019 Escalation of Operation Gastfahrer. Defcon-3B enabled. TGUE and TailBiters against FSCH. Deployment of Supportive Combat Divison. 19.10.2019 More escalation. DEFCON-2ULSED enabled. All troops deployed and in defensive position. 20.10.2019 Operation ended. Due to peacedeal the enemy has shared information about their side of the battles which is very valueable to us. DEFCON reset. 02.11.2019 TailBiter call of war to The Northeastern German Campaign. Funds have been moved to furthur improve our airforce. Supportive Combat Divisons sent to battle with help of TailBiter air transports. Founding of the Coast Divison using Synth-Divison troops. Important People The following people are the heads of the council and may suggest new laws to the council and vote on them. They may change the council itself and delay certain laws. * Leader Freemankiller, President of the Greater Good Council and Head of State, Commander of the Primary Class Battle Force, 169 voting points, can re-define own amount voting points at any given time, most important people. Secoundray Director of The Node and Research, Primary Director and Representive of Diplomacy * G.O.A.T. AI, 484 voting points, can increase or decrease member voting points over time, may assume Head of State role if no Leader is in position. Main Director of all main Bases and important sectors (except diplomacy), Sub Director of all smaller bases and less important sectors. Leader of Stealth Strikers The following people are part of the council and may suggest new laws and vote on them. Only the most important are mentioned here. Most Advisors are left out. * Sir Leviathan, Commander of the Synth Divison, Secoundary Director of Base Leviathan, Tertiary Combat Research Evaluator, 64 voting points * Zaxento the Greedy, Master (Commander) of the Deep Combat Divison, Secoundary Director of Desert Paradise, Secoundary Director of Economics, Tertiary Head of Diplomacy, 79 voting points Troops Land Primary Class Battle Force, led by Commander Freemankiller, using advanced military tactics and equipment, highly-trained in urban and rural combat. Used regularly in war. Deep Combat Divison, led by Zaxento the Greedy, using a large selection of weaponry reaching from advanced to improvised to captured, mostly trained in all forms of terrain combat and guerillia tactics. Used in war, border conflicts and aiding foregin operations. Stealth Strikers, led by G.O.A.T. AI, using highly advanced equipment and tactics, trained in infiltration, scouting and stealth operations. Used in secret missions against hostiles. Information about this troop is highly classified. Synth Divison, led by Mr.Levithan, using experimental combat equipment and tactics, soldiers are artifically modified. Used in smaller squads in war disguised as primary class battle forces. Information about this troop is highly classified. Scottish Royal Guard, led by Merck Archess, a group of Highlanders with Bayonett-mounted Shotguns, trained in playing the accordion. Used as guards, sometimes aiding other troops in war to boost morale. Supportive Combat Divison, led by Van Kyler, based on far-ranged combat artillery, anti-air, anti-heavy, anti-infantry and anti-naval warfare. Accsess to ballistic missiles. Used mainly in war. Coast Divison, led by General Merck, based on the invasion- and securing of enemy- and allied coasts. May use troops of the Synth Divison. Used mainly in war. Information about the soliders in the divison is classified. Land History Execludes efforts of Stealth Strikers and the Scottish Royal Guard. 18.10.2019 Deployment of Supportive Combat Divison, targeting FSCH military facilites using ballistic missiles. Assissted TailBiter troops in fights against the FSCH, however after taking medium casulties and spotting UN troops, most retreated and re-organized. 19.10.2019 All troops deployed and in defensive position. 20.10.2019 End of Conflict, peace deal stated "satisfactory" due to gained intel. 02.11.2019 Depolyment of the Supportive Combat Divisons in The Northeastern German Campaign. Targeting locations of militaristic importance. Chemical preperations by Synth Divison. Founding of the Coast Divison. 03.11.2019 Coast Divison naval invades North Germany unprotected coasts, occupying small towns, setting up temporary recon bases and placing a huge amount of mines. Naval 1st. Submarine Squadron Currently using design SUB-22b for the following submarines: U-Sydney (Crew "Alpha"), U-Atlantica (Crew "Luigi"), U-20Meilen (Crew "80") Reserve: Project A22a, Project A22b Naval History 12.10.2019 Project A22a and A22b sent to aid Tailbiters efforts and gain experience 13.10.2019 Construction of U-Sydney and U-Atlantica has finished. Project A22a and Project A22b will be scrapped and their crew moved to the new submarines as soon as they are back from their current mission. - 19:56: Project A22a and Project A22b have arrived. Crew has been transferred, ships will not be scrapped but placed in reserve. 15.10.2019 Construction of U-20Meilen complete. Operation Gastfahrer begins. Removal of the word "experimental" from squadron name. 18.10.2019 Several hostile convoys sunken. 19.10.2019 Cancellation of Operation Gastfahrer, all submarines returned to TGUE ports. 03.10.2019 Naval Invasion of Northern Germany. Air The Grater Air Travellers, consists of 1 strategic bombing plane, highly classifed. 1st. Air Land Support Divison, consists of 5 advanced fighter aircraft. 2nd. Air Land Support Divison aka. Raven, consisting of 2 imported transport aircraft, 5 locally-produced and some basic fighter aircraft. Trade The TGUE is producing most of their equipment and food in special small manufacturing bases or large production centres hidden under abandond warehouses full of empty wooden crates to remain hidden from potential predators. To protect themself from inflation and to make more money, they have created their own crypto currency called Togen, short T, and it's production and deletion is managed by the economical directors to maintain a stable economy without risk of hyperinflation. It can be bought using goods or money such as $ or €, however the amount of money required per Togen is always dynamic and changes rapidly. However, factions may just trade in goods for other goods, avoiding having to buy Togen. The TGUE also re-buys most goods at a lower price if a faction is in need of quick cash. Best selling Consumer Goods Some of the most popular goods are the various food rations which can replace one meal resulting in 3 rations feeding a person for atleast 1 day, all differing in quality of taste and rareness, which in nutrition values means 3/d per Basic Ration. The TGUE also sells improvised housing units and *supply packs that are able to provide gas and sanitation for an average civillian in such housing unit for one month, usually bought in packs of 12. These goods and most others are under the classification "Ordinary" and have very low to none buying restrictions. Classification "Ordinary" Classification "Restricted" Goods under Classification "Restricted" have medium to high buying restrictions and can only be bought with special reasoning. They are not exported, however they may be used by temporary visitors if they own the special reasoning. Usage must be monitored and recorded at all times if not diffrently specified. Information about production data is classified. Prices depend on the reason under which it is orderd. Reasons can be provided to citizen due to their medical conditions (including mental), or if they require them on a semi-regular basis due to their harsh work conditions (often given to miners, wardens or classified jobs). If a person of wrong restriction/reasoning is given a wrong ware, the person responsible for the act may be charged for their crimes to a maximum of manslaughter. 1: A sensory deprivation tank is a real life chamber, usually in the shape of a ball. It is filled with salt water which enables "floating" and heated up to body temperature. In most cases it reduces stress/anxiety etc. and boost creativity. It is completly dark and silent inside. This "disables" several senses and lets the brain be more "free". Best selling Military Equipment The TGUE produces all their military equipment themself. While they do not sell most of their weapons due to fear of reverse engineering and a tactical advantage, they do sell more "usual" gun designs and diffrent modifications for various ammo types to anyone who pays the correct price, including militias, regardless of their plans, as long as they are not categorized as hostile.The list below shows info to the most popular military equipment. Prices are changing most of the time and impacted by alot of factors. Most valueable imported resources The TGUE may be able to extract some resources and produce goods on their own, however they are well aware of the fact that they cannot meet their weekly demands without outside help, and so they frequently import. Their paid price is always dynamic and influenced by diffrent factors, one of them being the world market. The lists below shows some of the most popular imported goods as they are marked of offical state priority. Foregin Relations While the TGUE is known to be supporting the Gamers, they still have mutiple independent political stances towards diffrent factions. They use a points system to define how many points they like someone, from a scala to -1000 (worst nemesis) to +1000 (best ally) which is hidden to the general public most of the time. Diffrent acts and factors have diffrent point values. Allies Allies are granted military accsess and recieve a mayor tax-payback when buying goods from the TGUE. They may call the Deep Combat Divison as backup in wars the TGUE is not involved with, as long as the faction the divison will be used against is not another Ally or fellow friend. Both sides may trade and share research. An ally is permitted to buy special wares not avaible to the general public, including classified military equipment and exchange of prisoners. * The TailBiters (since the 23.09.2019, greater pact) * OOF Republic Federation (since 2.10.2019) * Fellow Steam Worshippers are automatically considered allies Friendly Friends. They are not allies, but still get discounts when buying goods from the TGUE and are generally welcome. If they have a F rating they may enjoy the benefits of an ally at any time if they request to, and receive small payments montlhy. This is exclusive only to very few small factions that the TGUE wants to help to survive as they think they would probably need some extra support. G rating means the TGUE gurantees their independence and may join any defensive wars to protect their independence. * Void Hands * The 5th Reich * Anti Anime Clan Note: The TGUE disapproves of Weebs, however they also claim that not all of Anime including Psycho-Pass is as gross as the average, and that certain terms must be made. It's a heated debate. * Democratic Republic of Polandball * Memus & Boi Enterprises * United Socialist Gamer Republic * Gamer Girls * Memers * Artists F'' * Crusaders * Emos * The Viet Congs & Pacific Gamers * Wardens ''F * Warriors of Ra * Workers * The Swarm Neutral If a faction is not important, not friendly enough or too dangerous to be considerd officaly hostile it becomes a neutral faction towards the TGUE. They may get shipping discounts if they allow trade to flow trough their territory. The Stealth Strikers is authorized to spy on them to a certain limited. * Soviet Union * Allied Readers Republic * GAFA * Gamer Pirates * Horse Girls * Hunters * T-Posers * HUE Republic * UN * Kingdom of Japan Hostile Potential Enemies or threats. They are taxed extra when trying to import or export goods and may recieve an embargo. Military Equipment trade is forbidden. The Stealth Strikers is authorized to spy on, sabotage or steal from them. If an enemy and the TGUE sign a truce, the enemy is re-considerd as special Hostile. The Deep Combat divison may be used during border conflicts, and may call the Primary Class Battle Force for escalation or parts of the Synth Divison for combat research purposes * (Furries in general that are not part of a mayor faction and contain themselves to the public) * EGirls * Independent Weebs (execluding "Otaku" branch) * Hardcore Console Gamers Enemies All enemies are automatically at war with the TGUE, unless they have a T rating, which means that troops may not start a conflict against the nation without proper conformation. The TGUE may imprison them and decide what measures to give them during- or after the war, such as reassignment as mine worker, test subject or clown. All divisons may engange with them. A rating means most of their prisoners are part of the Joint-Task prisoner program with the ACC and will be re-located to ACC facilites after the administration of proper medications. ACC staff may arive on TGUE complexes to improve welfare of prisoner that have not been re-located. '' * T United States of Furries * Gacha A * T Bronies ''P * Fascist State of Countryhumans P'', ''X * K-Pop Fangirls * Protesters For Peace Between Gamers And Furries * The Thots A * Furry Femboys X'' * Epic Games / Fortnite "Gamers", ''R Emblems & Others Category:Faction Category:Companies